Hopes and Dreams
by ZamKnight
Summary: The team goes to a dance, and a small problem occurs casusong Aerrow to act up. what feelings will be hurt and which revealed? FinnxStarling AerrowxPiper


I woke up this morning still in a trance of my dreams. The dream was still visible in my head, him holding me in his big strong arms, saying he loved me, all at our favorite spot on Terra Atmosia. I slowly rose out of bed, freshened up and got dressed in a sad mood because I know Aerrow would never love me the way I love him. Suddenly there is a knock at my door.

"Piper? Can I come in?" It was Aerrow, he sounded serious. Something must be wrong.

"Yeah, sure." I tried to sound calm, but I know it failed.

Aerrow walked into my room as graceful as he always did. I realized he was shirtless, his muscular chest flexing as he breathed slowly, his red funny hair in its usual mess. I thought I was going to drool. But I turned away quick enough so he wouldn't see me blush, and it obviously worked.

"Piper…" He started as he sat down on my bed. "I need to talk to you about something really personal…The other guys wouldn't understand, but you always understand where I'm coming from."

"What is it Aerrow? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. I also had little hope that he wanted something from me.

"It's about the dance tomorrow night…" Hope flew through me. "Starling asked me to go with her." Well there go my hopes. "I like her a lot but I don't know…it could be weird. And a lot of people expect us to be together." I definitely wasn't expecting that one. I stood up and quickly walked over to my desk, Aerrow watched and was probably confused why.

"You should go with her, I know you guys like each other and a lot of people hope the two famous sky knights were together." I turned around and started working on my crystals. Not wanting to look anymore into the subject, it hurt too much.

"Alright, I'll give her a call. Thanks Piper." And with that he walked out of the room, closed the door and I heard him talking to Starling on the phone excited about their date.

And with that I began to cry. More than I ever have before. I cried thinking he would never love me, he obviously really liked Starling. I realized I had to go to the dance to be sure they were meant for each other then it would be easier to get over him. If I saw how they were together it would help me because then I can stop hoping for something that would never happen.

When I went downstairs, everyone was getting ready to go to the mall to get some new clothes for the dance. " Piper, you coming with us to the mall? You are going to the dance right?" Finn asked.

"Course I am. Just a little tired you know. So just grab me something nice." I responded.

"Sure Piper. But what do you want? A dress?" Junko asked.

"No, just a nice short black skirt. Here's some money, I got a top that will match a black jean skirt. Thank-you." I handed Junko the money and waved off all the boys. I was now alone on the ship with Radarr. "Just you and me now Radarr. Now let's get to my room and pick from my shirts to match that skirt I asked Junko and Finn to get. Maybe dressing cute for this dance for teens will get some guys attention so I can be distracted from Aerrow and Starling." And with that Radarr helped me pick a light blue silver sequined spaghetti strap top to match some silver pumps. It brought out my night blue hair and the silver eyeshadow brought out my orangy eyes.

When the boys returned they were dressed sharply already. Finn wore a dark grey short sleeve dress shirt with black jeans, his blonde hair in its usual hairsprayed mess. Junko and Stork weren't going to the dance but they went anyways to get off the Condor and get me my skirt. Radarr was going to help Aerrow get his red hair sprayed and spiked in a usual mess same as Finn while Aerrow fixed his short sleeved red dress shirt and black jeans, then Radarr would stay as well.

I thanked Junko and Stork for getting the skirt and I went to my room to change. Radarr came in to help me with my pumps followed by Finn, Junko and Stork. Aerrow had apparently left already to get Starling, so I was going to get a ride with Finn. The boys walked in and their jaws dropped.

"Holy Piper! You look amazing!" Junko said smiling wide.

"Very nice." Stork said attempting a smile.

"I didn't think you could look so great Piper." Finn said with a chuckle.

As I hopped on the back of Finns skimmer, I waved to the three who were staying behind. While we flew to the dance, Finn asked me a question; "Are you okay with Aerrow and Starling? I don't think it's right, I think he should be with you. Your more of a best friend to me, you know?"

I hugged him tighter. "You are my best guy friend Finn. And no, I don't like Aerrow and Starling, I do care for him a lot. That's why I wanted to come, see if I can find a guy to get him jealous." I laughed a little. "As if that would happen though."

Finn laughed. "You never know. If you want, I can pretend to be your date, that will get him jealous a lot easier. Besides, I doubt I'll get a girl there same with you getting another guy. We can go as the best friend we are. Okay?"

"Thank-you so much Finn. Who knows maybe Starling will get jealous and come to you."

"Like I said, you never know."

When we arrived, we parked the skimmer and walked into the dance arms linked. Nobody payed any attention to us which we expected. As we walked to our table, Starling was sitting there by herself. Her purple hair matched her purple strapless and white skirt and white heels. "Piper and Finn don't you look sharp!" She said as we sat down. "Aerrow's gone to the bathroom, he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'm going to get some punch, do you want some Piper?" Finn asked.

I nodded and turned back to Starling as he walked away. She looked at me with a smile. "What?" I asked with a giggle.

"You look so pretty. No wonder Finn is your date. You both look great." She sighed seemingly upset about Finn.

"He isn't really my date." That got me a curious look. So I explained. "We both were going solo, and decided to go as friends. Cause' we're like best friends, you know?"

"Oh! Okay!" Starling said happily.

"Starling between us girls, do you like Finn or Aerrow?" I asked looking serious but with a smile.

She sighed. "I like Finn. A lot. But everyone expects me and Aerrow, so I asked him. But yes I really wish it was Finn here with me." She looked at me. "How about you?"

"I'm sure you can guess. Everyone knows how much I care about Aerrow." I replied.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wish our dates were switched." She laughed a little.

Finn returned with Aerrow at that moment. Apparently they met up at the punch bowl when Finn was walking back with the drinks. Aerrow looked at me. "You look nice Piper." Then sat down with Starling. Finn got a little upset about that and decided to walk to the dancefloor, taking me by the arm.

"Jerk. I feel so bad for Starling, haven't to put up with him being oblivious. I heard your conversation by the way, he didn't." As we danced, Starling walked over and pulled us outside onto the patio.

"I told him off. I said he should be a little less oblivious to the fact that I like Finn and Piper likes him." She said trying to keep her voice low.

Finn looked at her. "You like me? I thought you didn't, that I was annoying."

Starling smiled. "That's the best part about you." She hugged him. He hugged back putting his head on top of hers and sighing. "I feel the same." He breathed in her ear. I left them alone to be together without interruption and went back inside to see if I could find my friends. I saw Suzi-Lu by herself leaving, so I ran up to her.

"Hey!" I said running up to her. "Can I get a lift back to the Condor with you?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled. "Just leave a note for Finn."

"I already told him I would get a ride back since he's coming back with Starling."

"I saw that! I knew it would happen. Now if only Mr. Aerrow weren't so stupid he could finally see you in that same light."

I looked at her blankly. "Oh don't tell me Starling left out the fact she said all that stuff to him infornt of every sky knight, who told everyone else?" She said.

"Nope." I laughed.

After Suzi-Lu dropped me off and left, I went inside to fin everyone there but Aerrow. Starling and Finn were asleep on the couch together, Stork flying the ship and talking to Radarr and Junko. I told them everything that happened and they laughed.

"Aerrow can be so dumb." Junko laughed.

I told them I was going to bed and they said goodnight. As I got into my regular clothing I heard everyone go to bed as well, Starling had decided to stay and become a Storm Hawk and went to her room we built for her not to long back. I heard everyone go to sleep while I was up tidying my room, hoping to see Aerrow when he returned.

I fell asleep waiting. When I woke up and got dressed, it was around 11am. Everyone was in the hanger bay, except Aerrow.

Stork turned and said; "Piper! Did you hear Aerrow last night?" He sounded worried as if I had heard.

"No. Why?" I responded.

"Good. Then we can tell you." Starling said as she made me sit on the couch with her and Finn. Junko had Radarr on his lap in the bog chair while Stork stood. "Aerrow came back really late last night and woke us all up. You were to tired to be woken up by his shouting." She sighed. "He was so angry."

"Why? What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"He's mad at Starling. For telling him off last night. He took it out on all of us. And he was going to yell at you to, but we were able to kick him out by then." Finn answered.

"Oh my gosh! That doesn't sound like him! Why would he do that?"I practically screamed the words.

Junko answered this time. "He was drunk, Piper. We got rid of him by leaving him on Terra Gale with Dove and her dad. They said they would take care of him until he was calm. She just called that's where Stork is taking us back to."

I couldn't believe it. Aerrow had gotten drunk and became a horrible person for being shown what was right in front of him. And he blamed me. I felt awful. I couldn't stand the guilt. I got up and ran to my room crying. I heard everyone calling my name as I ran.

I sat in my room for a while,crying my eyes out. Until I heard Starling walk in. She sat next to me. "Piper. It's not your fault. And just to prove it, we have arrived at Terra Gale. Dove and her father are waiting for us to come down." She said this soothingly. So I followed her out to the hanger and everyone left the ship since we landed it.

As we approached Dove and her father, grim looks were on their faces. Finn asked them what was wrong. Dove replied; "It's Aerrow. He's been angry all morning. With himself. Not at anyone else. He hates what he did and regrets all of it."

"Good. He deserves this regret for what he has put all of us, especially Piper through." Starling said sternly.

"I should go talk to him, shouldn't I?" I asked Dove. She simply nodded and pointed to the house. I sighed and started towards the house. I stopped and looked back at the people who care about me. Starling was now a permanent member of the team, being held by Finn of course, Junko stood with Radarr on his shoulder and Stork cowering behind him for some reason no one will ever know.

As I entered the house, a million thoughts rushed to my mind. Is he really angry with himself? Is he still angry with me? I got my answer when he turned and looked at me. His face red with anger, I knew by the look in his eyes he was going to take that anger out on me. I shrunk back as he stalked towards me.

"Piper." Was all he said. Then out of nowhere, he full out slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground and scrambled out the door. Thankfully the door was still open so everyone saw what happened. Starling and Dove took me over to the side while Finn and Junko grabbed Aerrow and threw him to the ground. Doves father went and got rope as Junko held Aerrow to the ground. Stork took Radarr to the ship and they started getting everything ready to go.

Finn started yelling right in Aerrows face. "How dare you hit her! She did nothing wrong!" He screamed in his face. "Whatever your issues with the team and especially Piper, are your issues! We are leaving you here as therapy! Starling is our new Sky Knight!"

Finn stood as Doves father brought the rope over and helped tie Aerrow up. When they were done, Dove and her father left to give the team their chance to talk alone. We said goodbye and thanked them for their help.

Starling and Finn stood hand in hand, with me next to them, practically behind Junko, terrified I would get hit again. I could hear the engine of the condor starting as Stork and Radarr prepared to leave. Junko then decided to leave to help them and leave the rest of us alone.

Starling spoke first. "Your actions have been horrible over the past day or two. I am taking over as Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks and I am sure the council will agree."

"We are making this decision for the safety of not only the team, but for Atmos as well. With you acting like this upon your own team, you could take it out on anyone. I am sorry but it's for your own good." That was Finn's turn. And with that they turned and left me with the man who hated me and I loved.

"Aerrow…" I started softly. "I am sorry for angering you, and now leaving you're here until your anger and frustration are gone. But please believe me when I say this." I stopped. How could I tell him how I felt, this was never the way I imagined I would tell him how I feel. But I have to do it, it may help the situation if he knew what everyone else did. So I stated as clearly, seriously and lovingly as I possibly could. "I love you." I felt the tears swell up under my eyes. And through the blur I could see him look at me. So I ran towards the condor, not looking back. We both needed time.

The condor took off as I entered. I ran to my room once again to cry. Any hope at the beginning of a beautiful, loving and romantic relationship I wanted with Aerrow shattered. It was gone.

Days passed and the Atmos was silent. The hearing of a fallen Aerrow was somber. Even though he was alive, he felt dead to the Atmos. Even the cyclonians didn't bother trying anything. They knew it would never work anyways.

The evening of the fifth day without Aerrow, I sat in my room meddling with my crystals. Radarr was asleep on my bed just as he has done since Aerrows banishment from our team. Everyone went about their duties. Starling took over Aerrows jobs and worked in silence, just like everyone else.

Suddenly the Condor stopped and turned around at a fast pace. We all ran to the bridge to see Stork driving the Condor on a different course. "We are going back to get him and fix him ourselves!" Stork shouted over the roaring of the engine. Everyone cheered and got to work for our arrival on Gale.

I thought back to the many dreams I had before all this happened with Aerrow. Reality was obviously never the same as the dreams, but all I knew was that as a team we could help Aerrow get through any anger he had. Even if the anger was towards himself about hurting the others and me, he still took it out on me, thankfully the team will protect me until he is less angry.

When we arrived on the Terra, Aerrow was sitting in a chair watching Dove and her father working. He looked frustrated, but not angry. When he saw the Condor land, he perked right up, I could see this threw my binoculars, he rose from the chair and sprinted over to the Condor. He obviously missed us for the few days he'd been here the same as we have missed him.

Finn and Starling went out first, followed by Junko, Stork and Radarr. I stayed on the ship, I didn't want to disturb them. So I walked to my room and started working on my crystals again, until I heard a knock at my door, which was open. I turned and saw Aerrow standing there, looking at me with a blank face.

When he spoke, I fluttered on the inside. "I have talked to everyone, and everything is back to normal. I wont need this "anger management" anymore." That made me happy. Aerrow was finally returning and back to himself. He spoke again. "Come take a ride with me."

With that he turned and walked away, so I followed him to his skimmer and hopped on the back. We flew for a while, I didn't know where we were going but I waited. Out of nowhere, we landed on Terra Atmosia, right by a tree in a field. It was very private, so my hopes went up. This was similar to my dream, and I hoped it wasn't another one.

He then turned to me. "Piper. I have no way of knowing if you will believe me, but I am so sorry. I was so frustrated with my stupidity and being oblivious that I took it out on you. My actions were not the greatest and I did it out of frustration. Please believe that I'm sorry." He looked away, obviously upset with how he could let all that happen.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Of course I forgive you. I understand with how you weren't expecting this so sudden." I said softly. He looked me in the eyes with a serious look.

"I Love you." Was all he said. Joy filled me and I was so happy that my dream had come true, I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and our lips touched. I felt the bliss I always wanted. He kissed me back with passion and I felt like everything was perfect in the world.


End file.
